More than friends?
by guren666
Summary: When Hana heard his songs, she was determined to find out who Yungtown was. The answer was much closer than she thought...


Hana's first week at Asagao was hectic, so many new faces. She became friends with her roommate Mai soon after they met. Her cheerfulness was exactly what she needed.

Of course, she can't forget the Normal Boots, her potential new friends. Hana and Mai joined them at their table at some point and they hung out at lunch.

As much as she enjoyed her new life, she found herself thinking about possible romance. And she had a candidate in mind already… Hana glanced at Hidden Block table, where she locked on him as he was laughing at Jeff's joke.

Her cheeks burned up and she turned back before he (or worse) someone else saw her staring. She didn't know how, but she knew _when_ she fell in love with him.

It happened two weeks ago. Mai liked to listen to PB&J show on radio and they often brought in clips from talented students who did their own music. That's when Hana first heard his track, his voice that seemed so familiar and yet, she couldn't tell who that enchanting voice belonged to.

She was drawn in, looking forward to more of his recordings (which earned her raised eyebrows from Mai). It was frustrating, because neither PBG or Jon said his real name, only lead she got was his stage name Yungtown. In Asagao, male students population was 13% larger. Finding that voice was going to be nearly impossible for her.

How could she find him? What if he was closer than she thought?

On the next day, Hana lagged behind Mai to the classroom. If only… -! She collided into someone and he caught her, while Hana processed that she indeed stumbled into someone. She's been so clumsy lately… "I'm sorry." She mumbled looking up. "Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

That voice. _That voice!_ "C- can you repeat t- that?" She stuttered, looking at him as if she saw him for the first time.

He looked at her, then smiled. "You okay, Hana?"

It was him, there was no doubt about it.

Luke. Luke was Yungtown? "I- I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Luke." He chuckled and Hana felt the famed butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The bell rang and she felt relieved she had excuse to sit down and calm down her excitement.

She found him. The owner of that voice, one of the Hidden Block guys. And, she knew next to nothing about him. Who should she question for more information, discreetly…? Ian and Luke sat two rows in front of her, her gaze hovered between them.

Ask Ian…? He's smart, he would figure her out very soon and she would wish she could crawl into a hole and hide from his knowing look. No, asking Ian was out of question, so were other members of Hidden Block and Normal Boots.

Her only option and source of priceless information would be… Mai.

The bell rang and Hana instantly stood before her friend. "Hana?"

She shook head, grabbing Mai's bag, so she had to follow her. Mai didn't question why she did that, instead she jogged, catching up with her and she took her bag back. "Okay, Hana. You want to talk about something. Or **someone**?" She hinted with a smug grin and Hana's face became two shades redder. She knew Mai would tease her, but she's her best friend, she has been here much longer and she kept tabs on all "hot guys" at Asagao. Luke certainly qualified for that category.

Mai found a blind spot behind school, where they had privacy from the crowds of students that were going to cafeteria. She dropped her bag in the grass and Hana did the same with hers.

Her friend gave her a curious look. "So, who's the guy you want to know about?"

Hana fidgeted. "How…"

Mai rolled eyes. "Girl, I have eyes. You have been acting love struck since we started listening to PB&J. So, who is it? Jon? PBG?" Hana weakly giggled. She never thought of either like that.

She shook head. "It's… Luke. He is Yungtown, right?"

Mai nodded. "Well, duh. Everyone knows it's Luke. Oh. _Oh._ I forgot you're a transfer student. But, aaaaw, Hana. You have good taste, I must say that." She smirked.

"St- stop teasing me. I'm… I don't know what I feel."

"Do you want to spend more time with him?"

If she wanted? The question was if _he_ wanted, more like. "I'm not sure if I should… I mean, we're good friends enough, but I want more?"

"So I hear. Well then, how about we grab something to eat. No, don't worry, I'll make an exception just for you Hana. Today, we'll have ladies corner table." She winked, picking up her bag. Hana watched her go and a smile spread on her face. Mai's such a great friend.

Now, fast forward two weeks, Hana did all that Mai suggested, talking with him more and more (which surprised many classmates, to say the least), learning more of him bit by bit. Luke was more than just a rapper, he was a gaming nerd, great friend and when he smiled, said her name with that voice…

She wanted to be with him.

"-na. Grr. Haana!" She nearly jumped out of her seat. She must have… dozed off again. Ian was sitting in Mai's desk, looking bored out of his mind. "Finally you came back from your fantasy land. I have something to tell you. He's recording right now."

Hana gaped at him like a fish on land, then glanced around the classroom. Everyone else was gone. "Where is this going, Ian? And who are you talking about?"

Ian scoffed, standing up. " Puh – lease. I'm not blind, I know. And I am telling you because all he talks about is you. If you don't act soon, others like Wallid will come and offer his services in matchmaking. And trust me, I'm less harmless than Wallid."

She believed him, partly. Luke smiled a lot when they were talking, might it be…? "Why are you telling me this?"

Ian giggled, which was very uncharacteristic of him. "Because you and Luke are my friends and I want you both to be happy." He said nonchalantly, shrugging it off. But Hana felt invigorated, daring. Mai and Ian had her back, they were rooting for her.

Luke is alone in the studio. She can do this.

She packed her things and left the classroom in a hurry, running. Hana ran inside the building, up the stairs to the recording studio. She stopped to catch her breath and to check if he was recording. The light wasn't on. Which meant he was just starting, maybe. Or he was done and unplugging the gizmos. Either way, she was there.

 _Grow a set, Hana!_

Her knuckles reverberated against the solid door, as she knocked three times. Some rustling could be heard, but nothing else. Hana was growing worried, when from somewhere within, she heard his voice. "Come in, it's open."

Hana braced herself, going in. She stood in a small room with wires all around the place, big monitors and microphones of all sizes. She gulped down. Sudden thought crossed her mind. What if he doesn't want…?

She closed the door and darted in. Luke was bending down, separating… wires? "Yes? PBG, it's you man? I'll be done in a sec and you can set up for tonight."

Hana stood there, just staring.

When no one replied, he moved up from under the table and met her gaze. "Hana? Can I help you with something?" He approached closer, her heartbeat was so loud, Hana feared Luke could hear it.

She gazed into his eyes. "I want to be more than friends." As soon as she said it, her cheeks burned up with heat. And she wasn't the only one.

"I would like that, too." His voice was deeper than usual and Hana found herself hoisted up in the air, Luke's arms held her tightly. He spun with her and set her down, both were smiling from joy.

The butterflies let themselves be known again when Luke leaned down and kissed her. Hana's hands were around his shoulders, as she relaxed. It was all she imagined it would be. They parted and Hana giggled, snuggling into his chest.

Luke giggled. "I love you, Hana."

Immensely happy, Hana looked up, meeting his gaze. "I love you, Luke."

She became his Mario. And he was her Luigi.

 _~THE END~_


End file.
